Aleteo de Mariposa
by Alicia Medina
Summary: UA. —Mi padre solía tocarle ésta canción a mi madre —confesó Smith segundos después—, y recuerdo que mientras me ensañaba a tocarla, cuándo tenía tu edad, me dijo que sólo se la tocara a mi persona especial / —Supongo que rompiste la regla de oro. / —Te equivocas, Eren. [Regalo de cumpleaños para Breen Martínez.]


_El Fandom de Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama._

 _Esta fanfic es un:_

 **Regalo de cumpleaños para Breen Martínez.**

* * *

 **Aleteo de Mariposa.**

 **Capítulo único.**

No importaba cuántas veces imaginara una oportunidad para finalmente hacer sus sueños realidad, nunca lo encontraba. Y sabía que buscar el momento adecuado era algo tonto viniendo de él. Tal vez todo sería más fácil si le gustara alguien de su edad, tal vez una chica de su clase. Pero no, no fue así. El corazón no puede ser mandado y eso Eren lo sabía perfectamente.

¡Qué fácil sería si se hubiera enamorado de alguien más! Tal vez si fuera así podría tener una oportunidad con esa persona especial. Sin embargo no era su caso, él se había enamorado de la persona que no debía; un amigo de la familia, alguien muchos años mayor que él y que, aunque no tenía ningún compromiso con nadie, tenía a muchas personas para elegir.

Tapó su cara con la almohada, ocultando su expresión y ahogando el grito de frustración que emite. Odia sentirse de esa manera por una persona inalcanzable y lo que más odia es qué no puede hacer que sus sentimientos disminuyan, no puede dejar de sentir lo que siente por Irvin Smith.

Todavía recuerda cómo le conoció; estaba en secundaria y él era un recién graduado de la universidad. Irvin había ido a visitar a su padre y Eren había estado ahí, todavía recordaba la fascinación con la que miraba la guitarra que el rubio traía consigo, todavía recuerda la sonrisa que él le obsequió, recuerda las palabras de Irvin, recuerda cómo le platicó que había aprendido a tocar la guitarra y entonces, recuerda que le ofreció enseñarle a tocar.

Si hubiera sabido que ese era el inicio de su perdición se hubiera negado. Pero nunca olvidaría lo divertido que habían sido las clases con Irvin, lo emocionante que era escucharlo tocar sus canciones preferidas y cómo lo admiró. No tenían clases diario, pero el tiempo que pasaban siempre era aprovechado hasta el último segundo.

Pero, como siempre, todo lo bueno tiende a acabar. Eren había terminado de aprender guitarra, le había gustado el instrumento y cuándo estuvo completamente preparado, Irvin le dijo que ya no le necesitase más. Pero el dejar de verse no hizo que sus sentimientos disminuyeran, al contrario, fue en esos precisos momentos que se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado.

Enamorado de otro hombre. Y no cualquier hombre, sino de: Irvin Smith.

Y es gracias a esa conclusión que se encuentra de esa manera acostado sobre su cama, tratando de ahogar toda la frustración que siente. Suspira, de verdad frustrado consigo mismo y decide que lo mejor que puede hacer es salir a caminar para distraer su mente. Se estaba poniendo los zapatos cuándo observó su guitarra con su funda en el lugar de siempre.

El instrumento parecía darle a entender que lo llevara consigo. Bueno, ¿qué podía perder?

Bajó las escaleras con el instrumento sobre su hombro. Nadie en la familia le dijo nada, ni siquiera Mikasa, su media hermana, que siempre se preocupaba cuándo lo notaba raro. Pero Eren sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que ella le alcanzara en el parque; no era como si le molestara, Mikasa le daba el tiempo suficiente para reacomodar sus ideas y luego aparecía para brindarle apoyo como siempre lo había hecho; cómo buena hermana mayor.

* * *

El parque no quedaba muy lejos de su casa, no era grande pero tampoco era chico. Se veía a muchas personas caminando, corriendo, haciendo ejercicio o cualquier actividad. Los niños también solían ir a jugar en los juegos ahí instalados. El lugar nunca estaba solo, siempre había aunque fuera una minoría de gente, pero eso no molestó a Eren.

Le dio una vuelta al lugar, tratando de encontrar un lugar lo suficiente alejado y escondido para sacar la guitarra y mientras la afinaba, trataba de sacarse un poco de su mente a Irvin Smith y el descubrimiento de su enamoramiento. Encontró el lugar perfecto e hizo inmediatamente todo lo que tenía pensado.

Afinar la guitarra no le costó mucho tiempo, después de todo no estaba tan desafinaba. La última vez que había tocado había sido hace dos semanas en ese mismo parque; solía ir y tocar un rato. A veces terminaba cantando con Mikasa en su habitación también.

Poco a poco empezó a tocar una canción, una canción que identificó como la primera que Irvin le enseñó cuándo actuaba como su instructor. Todavía recordaba las manos del rubio sobre las de él ayudándole en algunas partes, también cuándo le sonrió de aquella manera tan cálida por haber podido dominar bien la primera canción enseñada.

Recordó que sus mejillas se coloraron de un color carmín que entonces creyó que era solamente por el halago hecho. No había prestado atención al ritmo acelerado de su corazón y aunque le hubiera hecho caso, no hubiera llegado a la conclusión de que era amor.

—Ya tiene tiempo desde que te la enseñé —Eren se tensó, identificando al causante de sus males enfrente de él. No vestía un típico traje, traía un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa sencilla color azul; se veía bien—. Sigues tocando bien, Eren.

—G-Gracias… —bajó la mirada, tratando de concentrarse en recordar otra canción.

Pero el hecho de que estuviera Smith enfrente ponía todo demasiado complicado.

Él se acercó cada vez más y más. —¿Puedo sentarme?

—Claro.

Ambos se sumieron en un silencio que a Eren le resultó incómodo, con el rabillo del ojo miró a su acompañante y se dio cuenta de que él le estaba prestando atención alrededor y eso hizo que el castaño pudiera respirar con normalidad. Siguió tocando notas al azar hasta que recordó otra canción y ésta no fue enseñada por el mayor.

Se metió en su música, observado sus dedos moverse sobre el instrumento y olvidando por unos instantes que tenía compañía. Siempre le había gustado la música y no conocía nadie que opinara lo contrario; también le encantaba la forma en la que con ese instrumento podía reproducir las canciones.

La canción poco a poco se iba terminando y fue entonces que la voz de Irvin se escuchó de nuevo.

—¿Te siguen gustando las mariposas?

La pregunta tomó a Eren desprevenido. Había comentado eso una sola vez y había creído casi imposible que Irvin lo recordara, después de todo, esa información era irrelevante.

—Sí. —No mentía, le gustaba la manera en la que revoloteaban en los jardines, le gustaba verlas, le gustaba la manera en cómo alzaban el vuelo; eran animales que a primera vista parecían frágiles pero en realidad no lo eran.

Le encantaban las mariposas por una razón que no conocía, pero que no importaba demasiado.

—¿Me permites? —Preguntó tiempo después el mayor.

Eren asintió, entregándole la guitarra y fue entonces que Irvin empezó a tocar, una canción suave, lenta; de esas que siempre le escuchaba tocar en internet pero que Irvin nunca le enseñó. Se veía metido en la canción, disfrutando de ella y en un pequeño lapso de tiempo su mirada con la de Eren se encontró, el rubio sonrió y el menor no hizo nada más que sonrojarse como nunca antes.

—Mi padre solía tocarle está canción a mi madre —confesó Smith segundos después—, y recuerdo qué mientras me enseñaba a tocarla, cuándo tenía tu edad, me dijo que sólo se la tocara a mi _persona especial._

Jaeger sonrió ligeramente. —Supongo que rompiste la regla de oro.

El silencio volvió a inundarlos y poco a poco la música dejó de escucharse e Irvin dejó la guitarra de lado.

—Te equivocas, Eren.

Jaeger tardó mucho tiempo en procesar aquella respuesta y cuándo lo hizo sus mejillas se tiñeron de un bello color carmín que hizo a Irvin sonreír al momento que se acercaba cada vez más y más al menor. Eran estaba atónito, se sentía abochornado y había quedado mudo.

Si eso era cierto, entonces… ¿él era la persona especial de Smith? La felicidad se instaló en él, sus pupilas lo delataron y su corazón volvió a latir frenéticamente por el hombre enfrente de él. Y cuándo finalmente iba a decir algo, Irvin lo volvió a dejar sin palabras por segunda vez.

Le besó.

Le besó con paciencia, con cariño, con amor. Le besó de manera lenta, parecía disfrutar de la unión de ambos labios y Eren poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos, disfrutando también de aquella caricia y en una búsqueda de más contacto, se atrevió a pasar sus brazos alrededor del cuello del más alto, atrayéndolo más hacía sí.

A Eren siempre le habían gustado las mariposas, verlas y hasta estudiarlas. Y besando a Irvin él le mostró otra forma de _ver mariposas_ o más bien; sentirlas. En su estómago parecía que miles de capullos reventaban al mismo tiempo y de ellos salían mariposas que revoloteaban a su alrededor.

Disfrutó la cercanía de Irvin, se sintió cómodo en aquellos brazos de rodeaban su cintura y disfruto del sabor de sus labios. Pero lo que más disfrutó, fue sin duda alguna del aleteo de mariposas que sentía en su estómago; nunca hubiera imaginado que ser correspondido se sentía de esa manera tan especial.

 **Fin.**

* * *

¡Feliz cumpleaños, Bren! Espero pases un feliz cumpleaños y no te deprimas por todos esos comentarios mal intencionados, chica. Disfruta tu día, come mucho pastel (hasta reventar, si quieres), ríe, llora de alegría y actualiza tus fics (?) Te quiero, eres una persona genial que siempre busca la manera de ayudarme y bueno, muchísimas gracias por todo. Eres genial. (Demasiado cursi para mí; si alguien te hace pasar un mal rato me dices para desearle el mal desde aquí[?])

Espero te haya gustado tu regalo de cumpleaños con algo de OoC porque el Fandom y los personajes son nuevos para mí. El título es un mensaje subliminal hacía ti, eh, _amante de las mariposas._

Si alguien leyó esto muchísimas gracias. ¿Qué tal un review?


End file.
